


A Taste Of Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures), Established Relationship, Friendship, Future, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Homesickness, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Ornament/Ornaments, Post-Episode: s01e12 Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gives a gift to Danny at Christmas, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	A Taste Of Home:

*Summary: Steve gives a gift to Danny at Christmas, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

After the party, Commander Steve McGarrett stayed to help clean up from earlier, He was hoping that night brought a little bit love into his heart. It did, It was the best feeling that the blond was not alone for the holidays, & he had people to spend it with. “I got something for you, Danno”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he suddenly felt nervous, & he went to the tree to get it. While, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was intrigued.

He led the shorter man to the couch, & the former seal placed the gift into his lap. “You didn’t have to go through all of this trouble”, Danny said, as he patted the couch, so his partner, & secret crush could sit next to him. “It was no trouble”, Steve assured him, as he sat down, & took a sip of wine, that he left on the coffee table earlier.

The Loudmouth Detective opened the gift, & gasped at the sight of it. “It’s so beautiful”, The Blond said, as he looked at the customized ornament, It had the symbols of New Jersey, & Hawaii. Also the colors that matched it too, Danny felt like he had a taste of home, New Jersey, right at that moment.

“I just wanted to tell you that you always have New Jersey in your heart, But, Also, Hawaii wants to welcome you too”. The Hunky Brunette said, as he was pouring out his soul, & heart too. “I think that I found the perfect thing about the hellhole....You”, Danny said with a whisper, as he leans into his partner, & kissed him softly, & sweetly.

“You are my perfect thing too”, Steve said with a smile, & he returned the kiss with an equal amount of force. “I love you so much, Super Seal”, The Blond said with a dazzling smile. “I love you too”, Steve said with love, & happiness, They cuddled up with each other, & knew that they will have a great amount of future holidays together too, til they are old, & grey.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
